A computing device (a quantum computer) that utilizes a quantum-mechanical phenomenon has been proposed. For example, a nonlinear element such as a quantum bit or a nonlinear oscillator is utilized in the computing device. The nonlinear element includes, for example, a superconducting circuit including a Josephson junction. A specific structure of the computing device that includes multiple elements including Josephson junctions is desirable for such a computing device.